


Most Efficient Courtship

by GivemeanID



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Proposing Via Setting Things on Fire, Uchiha Tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: That one time the Uchiha have a revelation about the Senju and decide to propose.By setting the Senju compound on fire.
Relationships: Uchiha Clan/Senju Clan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 186





	Most Efficient Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> It's part of the Festival verse ^^
> 
> Blame Shiver_Mint for the idea !

Tobirama was looking at his burning house with his mouth gaping. Around him, his clanmates were having similar reactions to the view of the entire Senju compound burning quietly and happily to the ground. Next to the albino man, Hashirama was making distressed whale noises as he witnessed his beloved bonsais slowly consumated by the flames.

The culprits were standing a few few meters away, radiating satisfaction. The Uchiha clan all together were observing them, with something in their dark eyes that was akin to expectative and hunger. However, Tobirama didn't try to find the reason of this madness.

He rushed to a smirking Madara and punched him square in the face.

************

A few hours earlier, Uchiha compound.

It had happened little by little, things rushed by the foundation of Konoha and their cohabitation with their former ennemies. A friendly spar with a former opponent, a joint mission where a shameless Senju would unknowingly flaunt their gorgeous muscles in front of their helpless Uchiha teammates (yes, Madara was thinking about Tobirama. It should not be legal to have thights like that !), an invitation to tea, a game of shogi where the Senju would be a sore looser and torment the Uchiha winner by taking most of their clothes off (it was just hot that day, but the Uchiha didn't want to consider that option), Senju adults playing with Uchiha children, helping them, teaching them.

Joint battles where for the first time, the two clans fought side by side and not against each other. And now that they were not fighting for their lives anymore, the Uchiha had time to admire the Senju and their martial prowess. And to get head over heels for them in the process.

All of that to say that the Uchiha had fallen, and fallen HARD, for their former ennemies and new allies.

And now they were in the middle of a council of war to decide what to do about their collective infatuation with the infuriatingly perfect tree people. Arguments were flying left and right, but the general sentiment was that they had enough looking in silence and that they wanted to start touching.

And then Izuna had a streak of genius.

\- We should propose to them ! he screeched.

There was then an uproar of approval.

Time to set things on fire !

************

Madara fell on his ass, his nose bloody. He immediately looked at Tobirama with hearteyes, which stopped the Senju.

\- Oh my god ! Madara screeched, I am so happy that you accepted !  
\- Accepted what, you dingus ?! What is the meaning of this ?!  
\- It's our proposal ! Izuna yowled, and you accepted it !!

Cheers were wrecking the Uchiha crowd. The Senju were coming closer, torn between the need to punch the pyromaniac idiots in the face and their overwhelming curiosity.

\- Your proposal of what ?! Hashirama bellowed.  
\- And to who ?! Mito added.  
\- Our proposal of marriage ! Hikaku cheered, to you !  
\- Marriage ?! To who ?! Tobirama sneered, his right eye twitching dangerously.  
\- You !! Izuna shrieked.  
\- Me ?  
\- No ! Yes ! The Senju !  
\- WHICH SENJU ?!!!  
\- ALL THE SENJU !!!

Their was a tense second of silence. Then Tobirama sighed deeply and dragged a hand down his face.

\- And you couldn't ask nicely like normal people because...?  
\- It would have been a flagrant lack of class !  
\- Of course. How silly of me to ask...

The Senju were whispering and snickering. The Uchiha were vibrating with restlessness and excitation.

\- You accept, right ? Madara said.  
\- Yes, we do, Hashirama smiled, now stay still and let me punch you in the face.  
\- With pleasure !!!

This night went down in history as the quickest courtship ever.

**Author's Note:**

> They smother the fire and then fuck it out ^^


End file.
